RONALDIN
by YOGINNY
Summary: la increible historia de disney...ahora con su version poterresca. fic que habia quedado en el olvido. ¡volvio!
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia ya fue publicada anteriormente, pero quedo abandonada. Aquí esta de vuelta, espero que esta vez tenga un poquito más de fama y espero sus reviews!**

**RONALDÍN**

En medio del oscuro desierto, en una de esas noches en las que el viento no permite ver, ni siquiera mas allá de nuestra propia nariz, un hombre andaba sobre su escuálido camello en dirección al pueblo mas cercano, el pueblo de Agrava.

_Vengo yo de un lugar, _

_de una tierra sin par,_

_donde ves caravanas pasar._

_Y si allí les caes mal,_

_te van a mutilar,_

_¡Que barbarie, pero es mi hogar._

El hombre era de baja estatura, tenía una nariz en forma de pimiento alargada y era bastante gordo. Llevaba puesto una túnica algo rara y un turbante del doble del tamaño de su cabeza.

_Cuando hay viento del este, _

_y hay sol al oeste,_

_y la hora el reloj te da._

_Yo te invito a pasear, _

_en la alfombra a volar,_

_una noche de Arabia gozar._

A lo lejos, entre la arena levantada por el fuerte viento, se podía observar las puertas de lo que parecía ser la entrada al pueblo. A lo lejos se divisaba un inmenso castillo, iluminado por la luz de la luna.

_De Arabia soy_

_noche y día por igual,_

_intenso calor,_

_no he visto algo peor,_

_todo puede pasar._

El pueblo de agrava abría sus puertas dejando entrar al pequeño hombre, en cuyo pecho se encontraba una insignia con las letras N. Longbotton.

_En noches así,_

_bajo la luna fiel,_

_muy listo hay que ser,_

_para no caer,_

_al desierto cruel._

El hombre bajo de su camello, trastabillando al haber calculado mal su llegada al piso. Se detuvo mirando de un lado al otro en búsqueda de alguien, pero al no encontrarlo, miro directamente al frente y comenzó a hablar.

-Buenas mis queridos amigos…-dijo mientras se abría la túnica dejando ver innumerable cantidad de cosas-…tengo alígeros, relojes, pulseras, dijes…y bueno…si hay buena paga….una que otra cosita mas….-dijo con un aire misterioso. Cuando la vista comienza a alejarse el pequeño hombre corre a detenerla.

-No, no…esperen-dijo parándose delante y hurgando un su bolsillo-tengo algo muy interesante para ustedes-dijo mientras de su bolsillo sacaba una hermosa lámpara (n/a: la lámpara maravillosa!)-esta es un preciosa reliquia…que tiene una hermosa historia de amor como recuerdo… ¿quieren oírla?...comienza en una noche estrellada….

El desierto se extendía por la amplia Arabia. Un hombre algo alto con el pelo grasiento pegado a su piel, usaba una túnica algo ceñida a su flacucho cuerpo. En su hombro derecho un loro de pico raro se paseaba de un lado al otro. El hombre iba en un caballo negro tirado por un pequeño hombrecito que parecía ir muy asustado. Al llegar a un lugar determinado, ambos se detuvieron, entonces el hombre pequeño le entrego al del caballo lo que parecía ser la mitad de un escarabajo de oro.

El hombre sobre el caballo le quito con un fuerte movimiento en su brazo la parte del escarabajo, sacando de su túnica roja, la otra parte. Lentamente unió ambos lados, formando un perfecto escarabajo dorado que comenzó a brillar y salio volando en una dirección a toda velocidad.

-¡Rápido!-grito el hombre cabalgando detrás del animalito dorado, a su paso sujetado al pequeño hombre y llevándolo a gran velocidad casi volando como un volantín.

La joya anduvo un rato hasta adentrarse en una montaña de arena, que ante la sorpresa de los dos hombres presentes forma la cara de un gran tigre cuyos ojos brillaban al mismo tono que lo había hecho el pequeño escarabajo.

-¿Quién osa despertarme?-grita el tigre gigante.

El hombre del caballo esbozo una gran sonrisa mientras miro al pequeño hombre dándole a entender que debían entrar por la boca abierta del tigre hecho de arena.

El pequeño hombre miro la entrada a lo que parecía ser una cueva, la lengua del gigante tigre simulaba ser una escalera que brillaba por el dorado de seguramente toneladas de oro que adentro se podía encontrar. Se giro a ver al hombre de la túnica, quien miraba contemplativamente la entrada.

-Recuerda, puedes tomar todo el oro de la cueva de las maravillas, después de haberme traído la lámpara. Ahora ve-le dijo esto último casi gritando.

El hombrecito pequeño, con algo de desconfianza puso un pie dentro de la cueva, lo que originó que el gran tigre rugiera.

-¿Quién osa entrar en la cueva de las maravillas?-pregunto.

El hombrecito retiro rápidamente su pie, para contestar tímidamente.

-Soy Quirrell, el humilde ladrón-le dijo el pequeño hombre. Pero no pudo decir más ya que después la boca del tigre se cerró estrepitosamente atrapando a Quirrell que por más que intentó zafarse no pudo hacerlo, y ante de volver a ser nuevamente una montaña de arena, el tigre dijo_:- Busca al diamante en bruto_. Cerrándose por completo y dejando caer ambas partes del escarabajo, pero esta vez separadas.

-¡No lo puedo creer!-dijo el loro en el hombro del hombre de pelo grasiento, luego volando hasta ambas partes del escarabajo y tomando cada una en una pata-¡con lo que nos costó encontrar a este estúpido!-dijo volando nuevamente hasta el hombro entregándole a su amo las partes del escarabajo.

-Calmate, Draco-le dijo el hombre-tenemos que encontrar al famoso diamante en bruto-terminó, mirando fijamente hacia el norte.

-¿Pero como lo haremos, Snape?-le preguntó el loro histérico.

-Eso, lo tengo muy claro-dijo Snape alargando exageradamente la palabra muy.

Un chico con el cabello todo desordenado y de un color rojo como el fuego, corrió por el techo de una casa, hasta llegar a su limite, del otro lado, lo qué parecía ser un precipicio por la altura se extendía. Llevaba una camisa toda rotosa, y unos pantalones muy grandes para su tamaño.

-¡Hay que atraparlo!-grito un hombre bastante grande detrás suyo.

-¿Solo por un pedazo de pan?-grito el pelirrojo, al tiempo que levantaba los hombros, pensando para sus adentros:-Si no hay otra salida.

Y saltando desde esas grandes alturas. En su caída dio con grandes tendidos en los que gran cantidad de ropa se extendía, lo que al dar contra el piso, amortiguo la caída del pelirrojo.

Un grupo de señoras regordetas se agolpaban en las ventanas, riéndose de las ocurrencias del chico.

-¿Tan temprano empezaste hoy, Ronaldín?-le preguntó una de ellas desde la ventana de su casa El chico se acerco a ellas, todavía sosteniendo el pedazo de pan.

-No es tan malo señoras-dijo, pero una mamo lo sujetó del cuello dándolo vuelta-¡solo si me atrapan!-dijo mirando al enorme guardia que lo sujetaba con fuerza por el cuello de su camisa bastante rotosa.

Pero el hombre que cerro su puño para golpearlo no pudo hacer mas ya que una pequeña mano peluda le bajo su sombrero tapándole la vista.

-¡Justo a tiempo, Harry!-dijo Ronaldín (n/a: perdon a las fans de Harry, pero me pareció muy gracioso imaginármelo como Abú).

El pequeño monito sonrió victorioso, mientras saltaba en forma de triunfo, llevaba un gracioso sombrerito y un pequeño chalequito.

-¡Ahí, está!-grito una voz detrás de ellos, por lo que salieron corriendo a gran velocidad.

_Tengo que saltar, tomar la ventaja_

_rehuir la espada mortal,_

_robar, solo lo que sea vital, es decir... todo._

_Burlar a los mandarines,_

_no hay más, no es jugar,_

_probar, que no tengo ni un dinar._

El chico corría entre grandes cantidades de barriles amontonados, empujando uno y haciendo caer a todos los guardias que los seguían enojados.

_Rata, pillo, vago, toma._

Los guardias lo siguieron hasta que el chico subió a lo que parecía ser una casa de maderas, pero bastante endeble.

_Sólo un bocadillo._

Los guardias comenzaron a mover la estructura de un lado a otro.

_Hay que hacerlo picadillo._

Para luego largarle todas sus armas, tratando de cortarlo en pedacitos.

_Vaya insinuación, tengo que aceptar,_

_sólo cuento con Harry._

El chico salto en dirección a una ventana, donde unas damas, se encontraban cambiándose (n/a: imagínense aquí a Lavander y Parvati Patil)

_¿Quién? ¡Oh! El chico nos da tanta pena,_

_convertido en un gran ladrón._

Al tiempo que de la nada un gato se trasforma en una mujer de avanzad edad.

_A los padres culpo aunque no tenga._

El chico se aleja de las chicas y de la mujer sonriéndoles.

_Comer para vivir, robar para comer,_

_ya te contaré en otra ocasión_

_Brincar, quitarme los golpes,_

_huir de mi perdición,_

_usar, falso nombre en cada acción._

_Ganar a los que me atacan,_

_triunfar sobre del montón,_

_mejor será esconderme en un rincón._

Corrió ahora que los guardias lo encontraron en dirección a un grupo de gente que admiraba a una bruja rubia y con la mirada soñadora, levitar sentada como indio.

_Tras el, vándalo, ultraje, escándalo._

Paso cerca de allí, pero quedo acorralado en un rincón, mientras los guardias le cerraban el paso.

_Cálmense un instante_

Una mujer salio de la nada, dejándolo entrar a su casa.

_Pienso que es muy excitante_

El chico paso corriendo, seguido de cerca por lo guardias.

_Comer para vivir, robar para comer,_

_y mejor yo ya me voy._

Llegó a una ventana y la miro desafiante.

_Burlar a los que me siguen,_

_dejar a todos atrás,_

_sortear sin miedo peligros,_

_volar, adiós amigos..._

_Ahí voy, y si me desean buen aterrizaje,_

_sólo tengo que saltar. _

Callo sujeto de una alfombra en forma de paracaídas (n/a: algo Mary Poppins de su partes) en un pasaje oculto. Al caer partieron el pan junto a Harry, quien parecía haberse estado aguantando el hambre desde hacia tiempo.

En el otro extremo del callejón una pequeña niña de cabellos rojos, se encontraba mirándolos asustada. Ronaldín la vio y miro el pan que había partido, y que ahora se disponía a comer con Harry. Ronaldín se paro y se dirigió a la pequeña.

-¿Tienes hambre?-le pregunto. La niña asintió con la cabeza y Ronaldín le tendió su pedazo de pan. Harry lo miro enojado, pero después el también se acerco y de mala gana le entrego su porción a la chica.

Se escucho entonces una trompeta sonar, y se acerco a ver que pasaba. Un hombre bastante alto, con la espalda muy amplia entraba a la ciudad en un caballo blanco con pelo largo lleno de bucles por todas partes.

Ronaldín miro a Harry y sonrieron por el caballo, pero la niña pelirroja se cruzo delante del paso del hombre que debía de ser un príncipe y el caballo se hizo para atrás enojado.

-Niña, tonta... ¿que no ves porrrr donde vas?- le dijo el hombre sacando la varita, dispuesto a atacar a la niña.

Ronaldín se metió en el medio quitándole hábilmente la varita al príncipe.

-¿Por qué no se mete con alguien de su tamaño?-le dijo, pero el hombre del caballo le quito la varita nuevamente y dándole una patada en el pecho, lo tiro a un gran charco de barro que había allí.

El pelirrojo lo miro alejarse enojado.

-Harry, ¿habías visto alguna vez un animal montando otro animal?

El príncipe se giro, ya dentro de los terrenos del castillo y miro a Ronaldín despreciativamente.

-Siempre fuiste una rata callejera, naciste rata y morirás rata-le dijo originando la risa de varios de los que miraban la escena.

El pelirrojo desde el suelo se paró enojado y camino en dirección opuesta al castillo.

Una puerta se abrió estrepitosamente dejando pasar al príncipe, a su lado un hombre alto, con la barba larga hasta el suelo, y un sombrero bastante gracioso se encontraba parado escuchando al príncipe hablar.

-Jamás me habían trratado de esa manerra-dijo el príncipe, mientras caminaba en dirección opuesta haciendo grandes zancadas.

-Pero, príncipe Krum, ¿Qué le ha hecho mi hija?-le dijo el hombre corriendo detrás del príncipe, que ahora tenía el pantalón roto.

-Su hija, Dumbledore, me trato de la peorr manerra que nadie lo había hecho antes-le dijo marchándose enojado. Dumbledore levanto una ceja sin entender que es lo que le había dicho Krum, pero salio como un rayo a las afueras del castillo.

El lugar era hermoso, una gigantesca fuente se encontraba en el centro. Sentada junta a esta y admirando el agua, se encontraba una joven de cabellos marrones, bastante largo atados a una cola. Llevaba puesto un hermoso trajecito que consistía de una remera corta y un pantalón, todo color celeste.

-Hija mía-le dijo Dumbledore-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Nada padre…ese príncipe Krum es un malo-decía mientras sujetaba a un gran tigre por sus cachetes y chocaba su nariz con la de el- ¿no es así, Hagrid?

-Oh, Hermione-le dijo su padre, sentándose junto a ella- eres una princesa. Y sabes bien que a mi no me quedan muchos años de vida, y debemos encontrar a un príncipe para que te cases antes de tu próximo cumpleaños.

Hermione se levanto enojada y se dirigió a unas pajareras que guardaban en su interior una enorme cantidad de pajaritos blancos.

-Pero yo quiero elegir cuando y con quien casarme-le dijo al anciano que la miraba preocupada.

-Hermione, eres una princesa-le recordó el viejo.

-Pues, entonces, no quisiera seguir siendo una-le dijo abriendo la jaula de los pajaritos dejando a todos en libertad-Quiero ser libre, para tomar mis propias decisiones-le dijo a su padre, para luego darse vuelta en dirección opuesta a el y perderse en los jardines de castillo.

-Nunca tengas hijas-le dijo Dumbledore a Hagrid que lo miro adentrarse en el castillo todavía algo sorprendido.

Ya era tarde esa noche, cuando Ronaldín subía una escaleras con Harry sobre su brazo.

_Vago, pillo,_

_eso es falso, _

_si miran más de cerca_

_¿Ven tan solo un pobre?_

_No señor..._

_Hallarán..._

_Que hay mucho más..._

_en mí. _

Ronaldín entro en lo que parecía ser una casa abandonada, las paredes de una sola habitación que conformaban su hogar se encontraban todas rotas, una que otra maderas caídas, por lo que al entrar tenía que agacharse, pero toda esa mala vista, era conformada con el paisaje que se podía observar desde allí, la ciudad por completo, pero en especial el gigante y hermoso castillo.

-Algún día, Harry. Algún día todo eso será nuestro-le dijo al monito que ya se había acostado en una almohadón donde cabía perfectamente, mientras lo tapaba con una pequeña mantita-Ya lo verás.

En el castillo de Agrava, la princesa Hermione, cubierta en una túnica, saltaba las murallas que lo separaban del pueblo, para ver si fuera del castillo encontraba su tan ansiada libertad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí esta el segundo capitulo. Gracias por sus reviews! La verdad que tiene más fama que la ultima vez que fue publicado, así que imagínense estoy feliz! Ahora, antes de este capi, les cuento que me faltan 26 reviews para llegar a mis primeros (y esto lo digo con esperanza) 500 reviews! De ahí mi gran publicación masiva. En fin, los invito a leer mis otras historias y a dejar sus reviews! **

**Antes del capi los dejo con la respuesta a sus reviews!**

**Hermione-gaditana: ¡Si! Harry es Abu…me pareció muy gracioso hacerlo como un pequeño monito…por primera vez en su vida que no sea protagonista, creo que el estaría contento con no serlo…en fin, espero que hagas tu versión de los merodeadores…me gustaría mucho leerla.**

**Chris-Mcloud: ¿viste? A todo el mundo le pasa lo mismo, pero si realmente se tiene la mente abierta, cualquier cosa es posible!...espero que te guste este capitulo y gracias por dejar siempre reviews!**

**Norah: gracias! La verdad que me sorprendí ver tantos reviews, lo que pasa es que es muy rara la historia y sigue mucho a la película, salvo con los cambios que se deben al ser todos magos, pero espera y veras…espero que sigas leyendo y que te guste este capi. Gracias!**

**Yinyii: ¿fics súper famosos? Se me hace que me crees demasiado, de cualquier forma muchas gracias…espero que te guste y te sigas sorprendiendo con los personajes…falta ver al genio todavía, creo que ahí también habrá sorpresas y reacciones parecidas.**

**Hermi-500: ¿sigues riendo todavía, la verdad que yo también me rió cada vez que tengo que hacer aparecer a Harry-Abú, la verdad que fue una idea medio loca, pero con estos fics cualquier cosa es posible. Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado y espero que lo mismo con este capi…pd: yo también añoro la niñez perdida…**

**Hermione Weasley: gracias! Me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que este capi cumpla con tus expectativas…espero tu review!**

**Piby Weasley: como siempre! Ya estaba extrañando tus reviews! Gracias por leer cada locura que publico y dejar tu opinión, la verdad que admiro que no te hayas cansado de mi, jajaja…espero que sigas leyendo, todavía falta mucho…**

**Gracias a todos! YOGINNY**

**Capitulo 2**

El amanecer en el pueblo de Agrava era espectacular. Las tiendas del pueblo estaban todas llenas de gente ocupada en vender o comprar algo. Una chica de aspecto sencillo caminaba entre los puestos, admirando todo como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. Pasaba entre los vendedores de pescados, entre mujeres regordetas que les ofrecían todo tipo de telas extravagantes; entre verduras, frutas, artesanías de todo tipo. Pero la situación era lo que ella había estado esperando, esperaba esa _libertad_. La princesa, en ese momento se sintió libre.

-¿Listo para cumplir el plan?-le preguntó un chico pelirrojo a su mono, mientras se acomodaba sentado en el techo de una tienda que vendía verduras y frutas de todo tipos.

El monito corrió hasta el otro extremo de la tienda, y bajo mirando entretenido al comerciante, sujetándose de la cola, y agarro una manzana con su pequeña y peluda manita.

-¿Pero qué…-no alcanzó a decir el comerciante mientras se abalanzaba contra el indefenso monito. Pero al mismo tiempo del otro lado de la tienda una mano bajo con delicadeza tomando dos manzanas y subiendo sin ser notada. Del otro lado del puesto, el mono, con falso arrepentimiento devolvía al vendedor su manzana.

-Bien hecho Harry-dijo el chico pelirrojo al monito, mientras golpeaban las palmas de las manos.-Ahora, ¡a desayunar!-y le entrego su manzana al peludo animalito. Cuando Ronaldín se dispuso a limpiar su manzana en su pantalón algo llamo su atención.

Mirando como tonto se quedo el pelirrojo, al ver pasar delante suyo a la princesa. Se apoyo descuidado sobre una mano mirándola embobado. Mientras soltaba un gran suspiro.

-Mírala, Harry… ¿alguna vez habías visto algo tan hermoso?-dijo refiriéndose a la chica, que seguía mirando todo sorprendida. Mientras el pequeño peludito hacia movimientos en vano para acaparar la atención de su rojizo amigo.

La princesa Hermione vio a un pequeño chiquito que la miraba con cara inocente, y con aspecto de no haber comido en días.

-¿Tienes hambre?-le dijo tomando una manzana del puesto más cercano y ofreciéndosela al pequeño.

-Espero que tengas dinero para pagar eso-dijo el vendedor del puesto.

-¿Dinero?-preguntó la chica sorprendida.-No, señor, no traigo nada de dinero conmigo-le dijo realmente sentida.

-Si no traes dinero, entonces pagaras con tu propia mano, por ratera (n/a: me parece tan graciosa esa palabra)- dijo el vendedor al mismo tiempo que del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón sacaba su varita, dispuesto a dejarla sin mano. La chica comenzó a forcejear tratando de zafar.

-¡Por favor, déjeme ir, voy al castillo a buscar dinero…mi padre me dará dinero…-decía mientras intentaba huir.

-Tu padre-dijo divertido el vendedor bastante fuerte para que todos los presentes oyeran-¿el rey?-concluyo antes de largar una estrepitosa y fuerte risa. Luego levanto la varita dispuesto a lanzar el hechizo al mismo tiempo que la chica cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

-¡AQUÍ ESTAS!-dijo una voz, saliendo entre la multitud. El hombre y la chica lo miraron sorprendidos.-Disculpe si les trajo problemas, es mi hermanita…esta enferma-dijo mientras la separaba del hombre y ante un descuido de este, tomaba hábilmente una manzana-aquí esta su manzana, se la devuelvo.

-Dice que es hija del rey-dijo el hombre levantando una ceja.

-Pobre…esta enferma de la cabeza-dijo haciendo una mueca rara, muy peculiar en el (n/a: me imagino a Rupert poniendo esa cara de Ron que le queda tan linda)- cree que el mono es el rey-dijo señalando al pequeño animal peludo, que se había estado llenando el pequeño chalequito que llevaba de frutas, y monedas de oro.

La chica comprendiendo al pelirrojo se arrodillo ante el mono:-Oh, mi rey, amo y señor…-decía mientras levantaba sus brazos en símbolo de alabancia.

-¿Ve?-dijo Ronaldín, mientras empujaba a la chica para salir fuera del circulo que habían formado los curiosos a su alrededor. Pero su escapatoria no fue posible, ya que Harry, en su actuación de supremo rey, hizo una reverencia, dejando caer todo lo que audazmente había robado.

-Son ladrones- grito el vendedor a los guardias, al tiempo que el trío iniciaba su corrida de escapatoria.

-Ay…mi hija…esa hija que tengo…me va sacar canas…-decía Dumbledore distraídamente, luego subió la mirada intentándose ver el cabello, y se río de su propia locura, luego saco lentamente un caramelo de limón y desenvolviéndolo lo metió en su boca, en un segundo. Luego levanto la vista del papelito al que doblaba entretenido, y ahogo un grito.

-¿Lo asuste Señor?-dijo la amarga voz de un hombre.

-Ah…era tu, Snape, mi mas leal servidor, mi mano derecha, me hiciste asustar-dijo el rey.- ¿Necesitas algo?-le preguntó volviendo al papelito del caramelo.

-Necesito que me preste su anillo-le dijo apuntándolo con la varita y susurrando unas extrañas palabras, lo que hizo a la punta de la varita brillar en un intenso color rojo.

Dumbledore perdió la mirada en aquel color, y automáticamente asintió con la cabeza, como si no siguiera sus propias ordenes.

-Pero…es la reliquia de mi familia…-le dijo volviendo a la realidad, y mirando a Snape directamente a los ojos.

-¡Que me des el anillo!-grito el hombre de pelo grasiento apuntando nuevamente con la varita a los ojos del rey, consiguiendo que este, sin decir palabra alguna se quite el anillo y se lo entregue.

Snape se dio vuelta, y camino con paso acelerado, hasta perderse por algún pasillo del castillo. Luego, y fijándose que nadie lo observaba, toco con la punta de su varita una pared, y esta se abrió dejando pasar al hombre y a su fiel mascota.

-¡Ah!-chillo el loro- estoy cansado de este rey estúpido y de su condenada hija…

-Tranquilo Draco, y ahora ponte a pedalear-le dijo Snape tirándolo a una rueda, haciéndolo que corra, para provocar una ficticia tormenta eléctrica.

-No entiendo porque hacemos esto, si en realidad puedes crear una con tu magia…-pero no pudo terminar-¡TU SOLO CORRE!-grito Snape quedándose sin paciencia.

La tormenta se formo, entonces Snape coloco el anillo en la punta de una pirámide y entonces un rallo se formo. Snape lo miro esbozando una cínica sonrisa y dijo unas cuantas palabras en algún idioma raro, para luego pronunciar_:-Muéstrame al diamante en bruto…_

La imagen que le fue devuelta entre una gran nube de polvo de todos colores, fue la de un chico de cabello pelirrojo que subía una escalera con un simpático monito en su hombro.

-Al fin…el diamante en bruto…-dijo Snape sonriendo maléficamente.

-Cuidado con la cabeza-dijo Ronaldín a la chica que ayudaba a entrar a su casa.-Esta es mi casa…bueno-dijo mirando a Harry que se había ofendido-nuestra casa.

-Es preciosa…-dijo Hermione con melancolía, mirando todo el lugar.

-No, lo mejor es la vista- dijo corriendo la tela harapienta que dejaba ver el lujoso castillo-algún día estaremos allí…imaginas lo que debe ser vivir rodeado de lujos, de sirvientes, de comida-dijo al tiempo que se sujetaba el estómago.- ¿Tienes hambre?- y quitándole la manzana que estaba Harry a punto de comer, se la extendió con un gracioso juego pasándola por el brazo, hasta llegar a ella.

La princesa lo miro sonriente y le dio una mordida a la manzana. Luego se volvió a ver a Ronaldín que miraba el castillo con tristeza. Entonces sin darse cuenta los dos comenzaron a hablar sin escuchar lo que el otro decía.

-No creo que sea tan lindo vivir allí…

-Debe ser tan lindo vivir allí…

-Tener todo el tiempo gente que te diga que hacer….

-Sin tener todo el tiempo gente que te diga que hacer…

-A veces me siento tan…

-A veces me siento tan…

-Atrapado-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, y se miraron provocando un leve sonrojo en ambas mejillas.

Pero el momento se vio interrumpido por el ruido que provocaban las fuertes pisadas de los guardias reales que iban a su directo encuentro.

-¡Aquí están!-dijo uno de ellos.

Ronaldín vio a la chica y luego miro el hueco que simulaba ser una gran ventana, se paro y le tendió la mano.

-¿Confías en mi?-le dijo el extendiéndole una mano, para que ella la tome.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-dijo ella asustada.

-¿Confías en mi?-le dijo nuevamente, y esta vez, la chica tomo su mano y con un fuerte impulso ambos saltaron en dirección al hueco. En segundos ya cayeron sobre una montaña de arena, y todavía sujetos de la mano se dispusieron a correr, pero no pudieron llegar muy lejos. De la nada tres gigantes guardias salieron y sujetaron al pelirrojo por su chaleco, y lo sujetaron con fuerza.

-¡Suéltenlo!-grito Hermione, pero el guardia la apartó dándole un fuerte empujón por el que termino sentada en el frío suelo.

-¡Suéltenlo se los ordena la princesa!-dijo al tiempo que descubría su cabeza, y dejaba ver por completo su rostro.

-¡Princesa!-dijeron los guardias.

-¿Princesa?-dijo Ronaldín consternado.

-Lo siento-dijo un guardia de repente-son ordenes de Snape, y no podemos desobedecerlo…va a tener que hablar con el princesa Hermione-le dijo el guardia yéndose seguido por los otros guardias que arrastraban a Ronaldín.

-Seguro que lo voy a hacer-dijo Hermione poniendo los brazos como jarras.

-¡Snape!-grito una furiosa princesa apenas entro al castillo. El hombre que salía con total sosiego de su escondite en la pared, cerro la puerta secreta con tanta fuerza que dejo a su pobre loro atrapado.

-Me necesita princesa-dijo con extremada paciencia.

-Hoy capturaron a un muchacho en el bazar…te ordeno que lo liberes-le dijo furiosa y con aire muy autoritario.

-¡Oh!-dijo el hombre de pelo grasiento-me temo que eso no será posible…ya fue condenado…lo siento-dijo mientras que cada vez parecía costarle mas aguantar la sonrisa maléfica que realmente quería usar.

-¿Condenado?-preguntó Hermione realmente preocupada.

-Me temo que si…fue decapitado-dijo poniendo demasiado énfasis en esta última palabra. Hermione se llevo ambas manos a la boca tapándosela con horror, movió los ojos de un lado al otro en búsqueda de una respuesta que no encontraría.

-¿Cómo pudiste?-le dijo mirándolo con asco.

-Princesa, era un simple ladrón…-le dijo en un falso intento de buscar excusas.

-Eso no lo justifica, voy a hablar con mi padre-le dijo dándose vuelta y marchándose, pero antes de llegar a la puerta de la habitación se dio vuelta y mirando a Snape con mayor desprecio que antes le dijo bastante alto-Cuando yo sea reina del primero que me desharé será de ti.

-¡Del primero que me desharé será de ti!-dijo el loro haciendo toda la fuerza posible para salir de detrás de la puerta.

-Calmate Draco, que tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer…-le dijo su amo ayudándolo a salir sin ganas.

-¡Claro! ¿Como se va a fijar en alguien como yo?... si es la princesa-decía el chico pelirrojo atado de ambas manos, en las prisiones subterráneas del castillo de Agrava.-Si soy un simple ladrón…una rata callejera….-decía mientras soltaba grandes suspiros de tristeza. Pero esta no duro mucho, de entre las rejas que dejaban entrar el aire para dejar a los prisioneros respirar, entro el pequeño Harry, llevando consigo la llave que soltaría al pelirrojo.

-¡Harry!-grito Ronaldín con alegría- ¡Que alegría verte!-le dijo mientras el monito se paseaba delante suyo dejándolo ver la llave.-Anda…déjame salir…-pero no recibía respuesta del peludo primate-¿Harry?...de acuerdo…perdón…nunca más voy a dejar que una mujer se interponga entre nosotros…

Eso pareció ser suficiente porque Harry trepo hábilmente hasta la pared y dejo en libertad al joven pelirrojo.

-Aunque sea hermosa…divertida…tenga esa sonrisa….-dijo soltando nuevamente un suspiro-pero… ¿que puedo darle yo?...seguramente esta comprometida con ese príncipe Krum todo lleno de dinero….-dijo tristemente, mientras Harry se sujetaba la cabeza para no golpeársela contra la pared de lo cansado que lo tenía el pelirrojo. Pero cuando Ronaldín se dispuso a seguir con su monologo una voz de entre las sombras lo interrumpió.

-¡Joven!-le dijo la voz, mientras una figura de hombre emergía entre las sombras, dejando ver a un anciano raquítico cuyas piernas parecían en cualquier momento colapsar por el peso del cuerpo del viejo-Yo te puedo ayudar-le dijo mientras se acercaba a el ayudado por un bastón.

-¿A si?-preguntó el pelirrojo entretenido.

-Si-le dijo, entonces se escucho una voz salir de la joroba del viejo, a la vez que esta se movía dejando ver a Draco.

-¡Rápido, Snape!-le dijo-hace demasiado calor aquí-pero no pudo terminar ya que Snape lo empujo con su mano para esconderlo.

-Yo te puedo ayudar para que consigas todo el oro del mundo para complacer a tu chica-le dijo mientras le mostraba un diamante rojo.

-¿Y porque me dice todo esto?-preguntó con desconfianza.

-Porque yo ya estoy viejo…y no puedo ir solo…necesito unas piernas y brazos fuertes para que me ayuden…-le dijo, a la vez que sacando su varita corría una gran piedra dejando ver una salida.- ¿Hacemos trato?-le dijo extendiéndole la mano.

Ronaldín miro a Harry que se relamía ante el hermoso diamante rojo, y extendió su mano juntándola con la del viejo.

-Escucho su plan….


End file.
